marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 101
* Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Karen * Renee Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Richmond Enterprises headquarters ** Items: * * Nighthawk's Wings Vehicles: * Kyle's 1968 Car | StoryTitle2 = Don't Let the Sun Come Up on Me! | Writer2_1 = Mike W. Barr | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist2_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer2_1 = Jean Simek | Editor2_1 = Denny O'Neil | Editor2_2 = Mark Gruenwald | Synopsis2 = Following his adventure with Spider-Man, Nighthawk begins to wonder if he still has what it takes to be a hero. He decides to blow off some steam by firing his wing lasers at a building in the process of being demolished. This inadvertently puts a child on crutches at risk of being crushed by a collapsing wall. The child trips and falls to the ground, prompting the horrified Nighthawk to come to the child's aid. Bracing the wall with his superior strength, Nighthawk orders the girl to crawl to safety, however her disability and low-self esteem prevent her from accomplishing the task. Things become direr when the sun begins to rise, making Nighthawk's powers begin to wane, making it harder for him to hold up the wall. Convincing the child to try harder, she manages to crawl clear just as the wall collapses on Nighthawk, burying him under tons of rubble. Having been saved by his reinforced wings, Nighthawk blasts himself free and checks to see if the child is okay. Seeing that she is, she thanks him for saving her life and he thanks her for reminding him of the merits of being a hero before flying off into the night sky. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * small girl Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Nighthawk's Wings | Notes = Continuity Notes * The narrative of this story states that Kyle Richmond is going through legal problems involving the financing of Richmond Enterprises. This has been an ongoing issue the began in . * Nighthawk recounts the car accident that led to Mindy Williams injuries. This was originally told in . This causes Spider-Man to think about the death of his Uncle Ben, who was killed by a burglar in . * Kyle Richmond identifies that he was in University and met Mindy Williams the same month that Bobby Kennedy as assassinated, and the protesters are all modeled after Vietnam protesters of the late 60's. The riot police that subdues Spider-Man and Nighthawk is likely a reference to the student protest at Kent State University in Ohio circa 1970 that ended with National Guardsmen shooting the protesters. These references should all be considered topical due to Earth-616's sliding timescale. * Mindy recounts Kyle's career, starting off as a super-villain in . The flashback depicts Nighthawk's battle with Daredevil during this period of time, that happened in . Kyle later reformed and became a hero in - . Publication Notes * "To Judge a Nighthawk!" colours are miscredited to Bob Sharen. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}